


Niente di pericoloso

by Dodici



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ed Swears, First Meetings, Guns, M/M, Mrs Armstrong has no name, Supermassive Plot Holes, Writer's Block Warrior, a couple terrorists from that one time on the train you know which one
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: Se Roy ha capito qualcosa di questa serata - e teme di aver capito davvero una cosa sola - è che un maldestro tentativo di omicidio e una mezza concussione sono un prezzo piccolo da pagare per l'assurda, mirabolante stramberia su due gambe che risponde al nome di Edward Elric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blocco dello scrittore: “siamo stati insieme per 38485758 giorni, è stato bello ma ho improvvisamente capito che tra noi non può funzionare. Devo lasciarti proprio ora che devi studiare, scrivere la tesi e lavorare contemporaneamente, adieu!”  
>  ~~PORCACCIALAMISERIANERA~~ Ehm, uh, cioè, evviva! (Forse).  
>  Sono una persona ridicola, quindi scrivo cose ridicole... Lo faccio con amore, però XD

La vera verità è che l’esercito faceva schifo. Stare nell’esercito e indossare la divisa – il verde militare non gli dona, Roy è più un tipo da blu – faceva schifo, ricevere ordini faceva schifo e non c’è bisogno di sviscerare ulteriormente la questione: era uno schifo e Roy ha preso la migliore decisione della sua vita, quando si è lasciato alle spalle tutto tranne una manciata di compagni fidati.  
Solo che, appunto, c’è una sola cosa che gli manca dell’esercito e è poter dare ordini a Havoc: non alle persone in generale, solo a Havoc. Che infatti al momento è seduto comodo sopra la sua scrivania e non c’è modo di toglierlo di lì se non ricorrendo a metodi che vadano contro l’habeas corpus.  
La vera domanda è: dov’è Riza quando serve?  
“Capo, è perfetto capisci? Vedo che non capisci perché stai scarabocchiando un carrarmato… Occhi a me,” dice, le due dita levate. Il mento di Roy si solleva di qualche grado: ora c’è un carrarmato sulla busta paga di Falman… Ha bisogno di una serata libera. “Tu hai bisogno di una serata libera, capo, ma una coi fiocchi e… Ti piacerà. Non ho una foto, ma mia sorella dice che se somiglia almeno un quarto al fratello siamo coperti, inoltre…”  
“Inoltre stai disperatamente cercando di toglierlo dalla piazza perché hai paura che anche questa volta ti soffierà la ragazza”.  
Si voltano entrambi verso Breda, Roy e Havoc, ma lui tiene gli occhi a mezz’asta fissi sullo schermo del computer. “Prego,” conclude. Solleva la tazza che sicuramente contiene caffè e perché invece quella di Roy è vuota? Le rivolge l’occhiataccia malevola, perché se ne tira un’altra contro Havoc prenderà fuoco e sarebbe uno spreco di utile energia termica atta a riscaldare il suo caffè inesistente – e poi i corpi carbonizzati hanno un odore terribile.  
Ignaro, Havoc smette di sputacchiare negazioni poco convincenti e accavalla una gamba, la sigaretta spenta dietro l’orecchio.  
“Che volete, sono solo un uomo! Ma non è questo il punto,” ricomincia. “Penso che tutti quanti vogliamo vederti sistemato, capo, dopotutto ormai hai quasi quarant’anni…”  
“Sono trentacinque, per arrotondare all’eccesso credo sia opportuno almeno aspettare che abbia raggiunto i trentasei,” dice Falman, due scrivanie più in là. Roy non sa se ringraziarlo o sbattere la testa contro il tavolo. Opta per una via di mezzo premendosi il ponte nasale tra le dita.  
“Questa persona è tanto speciale da giustificare un’assenza dal lavoro, Jean?”  
Riza: Riza meravigliosa, fulgida, con in mano una caraffa di caffè. Roy ancora non si capacita di come abbia fatto a sopravvivere alle scuole elementari prima di conoscerla. Breda sghignazza.  
“Già, Jean, dicci”.  
A lui cade la sigaretta dall’orecchio – non si azzarda a raccoglierla e si siede più composto, anche se comunque Roy dubita esista davvero un modo composto di sedersi sulla scrivania del proprio datore di lavoro.  
“Beh, anzitutto è un dottore,” ricomincia. Roy ignora il commento di Falman sull’ottima accoppiata tra medici e l’ipertensione delle persone quasiquarantenni, anche perché è in assoluta buonafede come tutto quello che dice. “Che è una gran cosa perché al capo piace parlare come se avesse ingoiato un dizionario, quindi gli serve qualcuno con un alto livello d’educazione che possa capire cosa accidenti sta dicendo… È biondo. Molto biondo, a chi non piacciono le bionde? O i biondi o, mh, insomma.” Muove le sopracciglia in quello che Roy suppone sia un tentativo di ammiccare: la sua unica reazione è spostare impercettibilmente la tazza così che Riza capisca di dovergliela riempire. Lei non delude.  
“Quindi per ora sappiamo che è biondo e che è un dottore. Non investirci di informazioni, per favore, sai che abbiamo poca ram,” commenta Breda. Muove l’indice sul mouse in modo così meccanico che Roy è quasi certo che non stia controllando le telecamere, ma semplicemente giocando a Campo fiorito. Havoc gesticola, drammatico.  
“Andiamo, quali altre informazioni servono? È solo un appuntamento, non è come se potesse capitare qualcosa di pericoloso. Se vuoi più informazioni, posso chiedere a mia sorella, ma comunque voglio dire è un dottore-“  
“Ed è biondo” dice Breda.  
“Lo conosci anche tu?” chiede Falman.  
Roy beve un lungo, lungo sorso di caffè.  
“Un dottore biondo,” ripete, prima che il tremolio del sopracciglio di Riza abbia conseguenze spiacevoli per tutti. Posa la tazza, rigira la penna tra indice e pollice e poi si volta verso di lei. “Dopotutto ho davvero fatto sesso con persone avendo meno informazioni”.  
Fury entra in quel momento nella stanza, si sistema gli occhiali e fa come per domandare qualcosa; alla fine si limita a scuotere il capo e torna alla sua postazione.  
Breda ride così forte che quasi cade dalla sedia.

*

A Roy piacerebbe poter dire, anche per motivi d’orgoglio, d’essere riuscito a bloccare le psicosi di Havoc prima che investissero concretamente la sua vita. E invece no, perché si è fatto venerdì e Il dottore biondo lo aspetta alle otto sotto l’ufficio in quello che Roy sospetta c’entri molto più con la possibilità per tutti i suoi abitanti di spalmarsi con le facce alla finestra e coglierne qualche spicchio che per effettiva comodità logistica degli interessati.  
“Non dimentichi di spegnere il cercapersone,” dice Riza, mentre lui si infila la giacca e decide se sia il caso di ricordarle di dargli del tu o ricordarsi di fare la pipì prima di uscire. Forse no, è sempre meglio avere una scusa per andare al bagno durante questo genere di incontri e tanto vale che sia la verità, piuttosto che ritrovarsi in un orinatoio a dover giustificare a altri uomini perché mai non stia usando l’orinatoio. Per esempio nel caso il tipo con cui sei uscito ti segua e ti lasci col sospetto atroce che l’abbia fatto per controllarti la mercanzia. Storia vera: si terrà la pipì.  
Solleva una mano per salutare la masnada di idioti in ufficio e finge decisamente di non vedere i pollici levati di Havoc.  
È un’idea cretina. Non gli serve il gioco del telefono per trovare qualcuno con cui uscire: sarà pure un fallimento in una quantità infinita di compartimenti del vivere sociale, ma il rimorchio gli è sempre venuto naturale e nessuno si è mai lamentato, dopo.  
Sbuffa, pensa che almeno ci ha guadagnato una serata libera – magari un’ottima bistecca, se il ristorante su Main street deciderà di non tradirlo proprio oggi, probabilmente del buon vino. Forse una conversazione ragionevole con un dottore biondo, se non è chiedere troppo.  
Si porta la mano alla fronte: c’è qualche goccia sparsa, sta per piovere. La sua auto è parcheggiata poco distante sotto il lampione, un po’ troppo vicina a un ragazzino col berretto di lana e l’espressione imbronciata. Buffo, non c’è nessuna fermata dell’autobus lì.  
Roy passeggia per qualche altro metro, si sporge distratto lungo il marciapiede, le mani affondate nelle tasche. Cosa aveva detto Riza? Deve appuntarsi quello che Riza dice, di solito si tratta di cose importanti.  
“Ehi”.  
Roy non si volta. Sta cercando di scoprire se quella figura che si avvicina in lontananza possa essere bionda – molto bionda, per dirla con le impressionanti abilità descrittive di Havoc – ma no: è mora e femmina. Roy le sorride e lei gli scocca un’occhiata all’armata, allunga il passo.  
È un’idea davvero cretina, lo è: potrebbe essere in un pub a rimorchiare persone inclini all’essere rimorchiate, invece sta lì sulla strada a guardare i passanti come uno svitato e farsi scambiare per un maniaco da ragazze innocenti.  
Potrebbe essere in un pub a bere.  
“Ehi, dico a te”.  
Si volta con le dita già attorno alle chiavi della macchina, ma tra lui e la macchina – quindi tra lui e il suo drink – c’è il ragazzino imbronciato. Roy lo guarda e per riuscirci deve abbassare un po’ il mento, perché lui è… Basso. Non esiste un altro modo per dirlo.  
Per qualche ragione il gesto sembra provocare nel ragazzino un sonoro scricchiolio della mascella.  
“Posso aiutarti?” domanda Roy, ma a qual punto ha già capito. Perché è un uomo intelligente e perché sotto il ridicolo berretto di lana, rosso come il sangue che sgorgherà dalle narici di Havoc quando gli romperà la faccia con il pomello della porta, il ragazzo è biondo. Molto biondo: effettivamente Roy dubita di aver mai visto qualcosa di tanto biondo in vita sua. Lo farà sapere a Havoc mentre pulisce il pavimento dai suoi resti.  
“Sei Roy Mustang”.  
Non è una domanda e qualunque cosa sia non è educata: Edward Elric – è riuscito perlomeno a scoprire il nome del dottore molto biondo nel corso della giornata di ieri, questo sì – lo guarda dal basso in alto senza che questo provochi un oncia di danno a tutta l’ostilità compressa che gli sta indirizzando.  
“Colpevole,” risponde Roy, e porge la mano perché sua madre l’ha educato splendidamente. Circa. “Edward Elric, suppongo. Perdonami, ma ho dovuto tirare a indovinare, Havoc non è stato particolarmente prolifico d’informazioni. Aspettavi da molto?”  
La mano che ha amichevolmente tirato fuori resta sospesa per qualche secondo nel mezzo, abbastanza perché lui si chieda se non sia il caso di riprendersela, ma è solo perché a quanto pare Edward Elric ci sta mettendo più tempo del dovuto per processare le sue parole. Le speranze di sostenere una conversazione con questo dottore biondo e basso sembrano affievolirsi drammaticamente – finché lui non sbatte le palpebre e l’afferra, stringe in modo un po’ sbilenco, come avesse le dita addormentate e effettivamente sono fredde anche sotto i guanti; poi schiarisce la gola e dice “sì. No. Sono in anticipo, perché l’orologio… Il nome è Ed, comunque”. Lo guarda come a domandarsi se non gli arriverà un insulto in testa, le spalle tese e l’espressione guardinga: il gioco del telefono è una dannata sciocchezza. Dottore biondo, ma niente da dire su quegli incredibili occhi gialli, a quanto pare – dorati, come il bourbon di qualità. Roy ucciderà Havoc, poi chiederà a Riza di aiutarlo a nascondere le prove: un gioco da ragazzi.  
“Puoi raccontarmi dell’orologio quando saremo al caldo… Sei venuto a piedi?”  
“In metro,” dice lui. La mano di nuovo in tasca e un paio di passi indietro, per tenersi a distanza.  
“Molto ecologico. Allora se sei d’accordo direi di prendere la mia auto e-“  
“Senti, non dobbiamo fare questa cosa per forza,” dice Ed. Roy si volta con la mano già poggiata sulla maniglia della portiera.  
Lui è… Ha già detto che è basso, sì, ma è anche guardingo e forse non è esattamente un broncio, quell’espressione che ha sulla faccia: è più una specie di titubanza mista a ostilità e Roy non è neppure sicuro che sia rivolta tutta verso di lui; sembra piuttosto una specie di hamsterball di spazio vitale con cui gli è capitato per sbaglio di entrare in contatto. È una zona di spazio vitale un po’ più ampia di quelle che le persone tendono di solito a avere per sentirsi a proprio agio e no, non è esattamente un buon inizio per un appuntamento già ampiamente imbarazzante nei presupposti.  
“Quando Havoc potrà costringermi a fare qualcosa contro la mia volontà sarà il giorno in cui si sposerà.” Apre la portiera in quello che spera sia un invito abbastanza esplicito. “Cosa che continuerà a non capitare se si ostina a dichiarare il proprio amore imperituro al primo appuntamento”.  
La gola di Edward espelle un abbozzo di risata dentro lo scollo della sua stessa felpa. Anche quella è rossa. Questo è già più positivo – la risata, non la felpa. La felpa fa male agli occhi in un modo tutto speciale.  
Edward Elric aggira l’auto e si siede dal lato del passeggero senza troppa grazia – senza alcuna grazia, eppure c’è qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui occupa lo spazio, come se volesse sfondarlo e si trattenesse per pura cortesia nei confronti dell’universo. Il sedile di pelle scricchiola mentre lui armeggia per sfilarsi il berretto con aria esasperata.  
“Mio fratello me lo ficca in testa perché crede che prenda freddo,” dice, poi aggrotta la fronte come se credesse che Roy lo stia fissando perché quello che ha detto è fuori luogo. Roy lo sta fissando perché i suoi capelli mandano riflessi dorati e forse adesso ha veramente bisogno di un paio di drink; neanche moltobiondo è più sufficiente come descrizione e, davvero, ci sono tutti i presupposti per riaccompagnare subito a casa questo soggetto strampalato, ma deve essersi bruciato le cornee a furia di stare davanti agli schermi in ufficio, perché non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
Edward ha preso a ficcarsi il cappello in tasca con foga un po’ psicopatica. Roy gira la chiave e si schiarisce la voce sull’accensione del motore, per non sembrare lui più psicopatico del dovuto: non esce con un altro uomo da un numero di mesi a due cifre, con una donna da quasi tre e per null’altro che un caffè. Non vuole rimanere fuori allenamento, bisogna che si dia una svegliata.  
“Insomma,” inizia, mentre produce una discreta marcia indietro senza distruggere né cofano né lampione, il che potrebbe essere rilevante secondo alcune malelingue di cognome Hawkeye. “Stavo pensando carne, conosco un ottimo posto… A meno che tu non sia vegetariano. O vegano. In tal caso conosco un ristorante vegano. Non conosco ristoranti crudisti ma immagino sia verosimile trovare almeno un piatto crudista in un ristorante vegano. Oppure possiamo…”  
“Se fossi vegano probabilmente resterei a mangiare a casa mia. Un crudista non voglio neanche sapere che accidenti dovrebbe essere, a me la roba piace cotta,” dice Edward, prima di aggrottare a fondo le sopracciglia. “Perché dovrei essere vegano?”  
“Mi pareva sgarbato assumere che tu fossi onnivoro senza domandarti se lo fossi effettivamente… Vorrei dire che Havoc non ha fatto altro che parlarmi bene di te, ma la verità è che mi ha detto solo che tuo fratello lavora in biblioteca con sua sorella, che fai il medico e che sei biondo,” risponde Roy, un filo perturbato quando non arriva alcuna risposta. Per fortuna c’è un semaforo e può voltarsi a controllare che lui non si sia semplicemente gettato giù dall’auto in corsa. “Ho detto qualcosa…?”  
Edward lo sta guardando. Lo guarda. Ride.  
“Un medico. Un- io non faccio il medico, se facessi il medico dovrei toccare la gente. Perché Havoc pensa che faccia il medico?” Si ferma un secondo, pensieroso. “Mio fratello diventerà medico, però è piuttosto eterosessuale, quindi se cerchi un medico dovrai comunque cercare da un’altra parte”.  
“Non cerco un… Non cerco niente in particolare, ho pensato solo di poter passare una serata conoscendo qualcuno di nuovo. Ricominciamo da capo,” stabilisce, più calmo. “Io sono Roy e lavoro in quel brutto edificio grigio di prima, che all’interno è sorprendentemente accogliente e ha un’ottima esposizione alla luce, o così aveva detto l’agente immobiliare che mi ha convinto a affittarlo senza considerare che ci avremmo lavorato principalmente di notte, dato che dirigo un’agenzia di sicurezza privata”.  
“Cosa si fa in un’agenzia di sicurezza privata?” domanda Edward. Le sue dita stanno armeggiando con l’aria condizionata senza troppe cerimonie: ha aumentato la temperatura di una ventina di gradi e Roy ci si schiarisce la gola dentro. Non getterà questo ragazzo fuori dalla sua auto in movimento.  
“Per lo più rimaniamo imbambolati a fissare giardini altrui dai nostri computer, ma facciamo interventi a casa delle persone quando si verifica qualche problema, contattiamo la polizia… Abbiamo assunto anche un paio di ottimi tecnici, per cui istalliamo noi stessi i sistemi di antifurto e le telecamere”.  
“E succede mai niente di davvero pericoloso?”  
Roy vorrebbe capire con quale tono di preciso l’abbia chiesto; non è annoiato, ma neppure incuriosito: è più come se stesse valutando le risposte sulla base di parametri chiari solo dentro il suo cervello. Perlomeno ha abbassato l’aria condizionata sul due – di buono c’è che i vetri ora sono del tutto spannati. Non c’è possibilità che riesca a tenere le mani ferme, pare.  
“No, non per noi in persona, almeno. La città è grande e è capitato speso di dover intervenire, ma non siamo armati e è la polizia a occuparsi di risolvere davvero i problemi, noi siamo solamente degli intermediari”.  
Educazione vorrebbe al momento che domandasse perlomeno cosa invece faccia lui nella vita, dato che a quanto pare non è un dottore, inoltre sembra così giovane che forse in quella macchina si sta già consumando un reato – che comunque impallidirà per gravità dinanzi all’omicidio premeditato di Jean Havoc, per il quale andrà comunque a costituirsi in mattinata.  
C’è un suono acuto e insistente, però, e Roy non fa neppure in tempo a scusarsi e far scivolare la mano in basso per zittire il cellulare, quando si accorge che in realtà il bip proviene dalla tasca del cappotto e si tratta del suo cercapersone.  
Riza gli aveva detto di spegnerlo: Roy dovrebbe seriamente ascoltare quello che Riza gli dice.  
Invece non fa in tempo a ruotare il gomito contro tutte le norme del codice della strada, che il braccio di Ed l’ha preceduto, la mano a curiosare senza permesso negli indumenti altrui, tra l’altro con destrezza da scippatore.  
“Scusa, eh, mi sa che così è più sicuro,” dice, prima di calare gli occhi sul display. “Armstrong. Cos’è un armstrong?”  
Roy lo guarda rigirarsi l’apparecchio tra le mani con curiosità scientifica: sembra proprio si sia rilassato, adesso, c’è da domandarsi se prima non stesse semplicemente morendo di freddo.  
“Un cliente… Non c’è problema, ci penserà qualcun altro. Spegnilo, se scopri come si fa, io lo dimentico sempre”.  
“Una volta ho rotto un videoregistratore solo toccandolo, non lo so se ti conviene,” ribatte lui, ma trova il pulsante e riesce senza danno. Infila l’apparecchio nel cruscotto e commenta persino il brutto paio di occhiali da sole giganti e a forma di cuore che c’è dentro.  
“Regalo della mia figlioccia, sono bellissimi,” sentenzia Roy davanti al suo ghigno e, davvero, non può avere meno di vent’anni, ha sicuramente più di vent’anni. Insomma, è chiaramente una persona adulta solo che la felpa rossa e le scarpe rosse e – ma ha sicuramente più di vent’anni, perché Roy è già sulla lista dei cattivissimi per Babbo Natale, il bambin Gesù e la principessa Leia, non se la sente di superare anche quel confine.  
Quando però Edward Elric si gira verso di lui con indosso grossi occhiali rosa a forma di cuore, Roy aziona per sbaglio i tergicristalli e ride così forte che non sente il telefono finché la mano di Ed non glielo fa oscillare davanti alla faccia.  
“Armstrong,” annuncia. Roy respira e lo prende in mano per premere il pulsante laterale. Lo spinge ammutolito nel vano sopra l’autoradio.  
“Non dovresti rispondere?” dice Ed, non particolarmente turbato, più impegnato a togliersi gli occhiali per guardare la strada, forse in cerca del posto in cui Roy ha promesso carne: il suo stomaco brontola.  
“Fame?” Cambia argomento e Ed annuisce.  
“Ho dimenticato di pranzare o qualcosa del genere… Ehi, offri tu. Ho accettato questa cosa perché mi è stato detto che avresti pagato tu”.  
Roy quasi incrocia gli occhi sull’indice che gli sta puntando sullo zigomo.  
“Dipende da quanto appetito hai, sono solo un povero agente di sorveglian- sto scherzando, avevo comunque intenzione di offrirti la cena, nessun problema”.  
Ed stringe le palpebre, solleva un sopracciglio. Poi scrolla le spalle e ghigna.  
“Bene”.  
Potrebbe andare peggio, si dice Roy, convinto: è bloccato nel traffico del venerdì sera con un estraneo sconosciuto, un po’ maleducato, e lo sta portando a mangiare carne in un posto in cui sicuramente qualcuno avrà da ridire sulle sue sneakers rosse da adolescente.  
“Oh per l’amor del cielo-“  
“Ho sentito solo mia zia esclamare una cosa del genere, ma lei ha settant’anni,” gli dice Edward, mentre lui prova a zittire di nuovo il telefono, rassegnato, prima di accorgersi che si tratta di Riza. E se Riza chiama, di sicuro c’è una ragione vera.  
“Perdonami, devo rispondere”.  
Ed gli dice “nessun problema” e per qualche istante Roy scopre di essere un po’ folgorato, perché suona così sincero da lasciarlo perplesso. Accosta davanti a dei cassonetti e fa scorrere il tasto verde.  
“Sono desolata per il disturbo, signore, ma è la signora Armstrong. Non c’è nessun problema reale, ma anche stavolta non vuole sentire ragioni. Ha chiesto espressamente di lei”.  
“Riza,” dice lui, fermo e calcando sul nome perché sia mai che serva per una volta a ricordarle che non deve dargli del lei. “Mandaci Havoc, sono sicuro che non si accorgerà della differenza, io-“  
“Signore, mi vedo costretta a ricordarle ancora una volta che la famiglia Armstrong…” È il nostro principale cliente e la nostra maggiore fonte di pubblicità al momento e un disguido con la signora Armstrong potrebbe causare un danno incalcolabile allo stato finanziario della nostra attività appena avviata.  
Non l’ha detto davvero, ma Roy sospetta che Riza sia una vulcaniana in grado di proiettargli i pensieri nella mente attraverso gli apparecchi telefonici. Lancia uno sguardo a Ed, che tiene il gomito sullo sportello e sembra molto concentrato nell’osservare le gocce di pioggia che iniziano a macchiare il vetro. È attraente, lo è… Ma è solo quello nient’altro, e in ogni caso pare proprio che questa serata sia partita male già nei presupposti. Roy dubita di poterla danneggiare ulteriormente anche facendo del suo peggio.  
“Ho capito. Sono nei dintorni, mi fermo un secondo… È importante,” aggiunge, ma stavolta a beneficio di Edward. Lui cala solo gli occhi un pelo a mezz’asta, scrolla le spalle in modo un po’ sbilenco.  
Riaggancia, fa manovra.  
“Devo fermarmi per qualche minuto a casa di questa persona, è un cliente importante… Ovviamente se preferisci che ti riaccompagni prima a casa tua non mi offenderò. Spero di non averti offeso”.  
Edward si volta, il mento sul pugno chiuso, e lo guarda fisso coi suoi occhi gialli. C’è stanchezza dentro e per un momento sembra molto più adulto, così tanto che Roy si sente in colpa come se avesse appena rotto qualcosa di importante.  
“Forse è meglio, ma io sto tipo dall’altra parte della città. Va bene se ti devi fermare prima… Credo di voler tornare a casa a guardare repliche di Star Trek, effettivamente,” aggiunge, rivolto però al cruscotto con una certa nuova risolutezza nello sguardo.  
“Voyager?” domanda Roy, per decidere se davvero avrebbe potuto tenere una conversazione con questo non-dottore biondo.  
“Nah, sei pazzo? Quello classico”.  
Risposta esatta: Roy guarda per un secondo la sua espressione indignata che viene sostituita da un sorriso largo, contagioso, e il suo cervello è colto dall’epifania, improvvisamente verosimile, che in realtà non abbia capito un accidenti di niente di Edward Elric da quando l’ha intravisto per la prima volta a questo esatto momento.  
Restano in silenzio per un po’, il soffio dell’aria condizionata in sottofondo, e Roy si scopre a lanciare occhiate di lato mentre il suo passeggero sbadiglia e fissa le gocce sul parabrezza.  
“Merda, ma è enorme,” dice all’improvviso, il mento all’insù. Per fortuna ormai l’auto di Roy risponde come avesse il pilota automatico e sembra li abbia portati dritti sotto il cancello di casa Armstrong. Villa. Maniero. Non esiste un modo che non sia anche limitativo per definire quell’agglomerato di torrette ricciute e cinta murarie cresciute in mezzo a un normalissimo quartiere della città. Il sospetto è che sia stato il quartiere a crescerci intorno, in realtà, altrimenti Roy dovrebbe porsi domande scomode sull’aderenza dell’edificio al piano urbanistico.  
“Sai,” inizia, occhi a uno dei muscolosi busti in marmo sui pilastri del cancello. “È già la quinta volta che la signora Armstrong mi chiama questo mese, perché a quanto pare il sistema smette di funzionare per cinque minuti esatti tutte le sere alle otto e mezza. Ogni volta che vengo qui copro che in realtà è tutto a posto, ma ci guadagno sempre dei biscotti.” Lascia scivolare lo sguardo sulla figura spalmata sul sedile di Ed. Tiene un sopracciglio su, in attesa. “So che avevo promesso della carne, ma sono davvero degli ottimi biscotti”.  
“Mustang,” dice lui. “Stai cercando di comprarmi con dei biscotti?” Suona cento milioni di cose diverse: non ammiccante, ma di sicuro non innocuo. Lo spicchio di sorriso da gatto del Cheshire sarebbe quasi preoccupante in un contesto che non riguardasse anche innocenti biscotti.  
“Non mi azzarderei mai a sospettare che fosse anche solo possibile,” risponde Roy.  
“E faresti male, sono già venduto,” dice Ed, la mano già sulla maniglia. Scende prima che Roy riesca a ritrovare quella dal suo lato e mentre si infila il cappotto lui è già piantato sotto il citofono, a guardare l’obiettivo della telecamera con aperta ostilità: Roy suona e deve piegarsi per farsi inquadrare in faccia come si deve.  
“È tutto acceso, sembra a posto,” commenta Ed, lì dietro a studiare tra le grate del cancello. “Voglio dire, non è un pelo sospetto?”  
Roy gli rivolge un’occhiata e solleva le spalle.  
“È parso anche a me le prime due volte, ma se dovessi chiamare la polizia per la terza sono sicuro che i biscotti dovrai portarmeli in carcere, perché cominceranno a pensare che sia semplicemente un idiota molesto… Signora Armstrong, sono Roy Mustang”.  
Il citofono scricchiola e la voce arriva un po’ distante e tremula.  
“Signor Mustang, carissimo… È stato gentile a venire, venga a assaggiare i biscotti, vuole? Corra, la prego!”  
La comunicazione si interrompe e Roy si ritrova a sbattere le palpebre davanti alla telecamera. Si passa una mano sulla nuca, quando si raddrizza.  
“Sospetto,” ripete Ed. Il cancelletto laterale si apre con un barrito breve, Roy ci poggia la mano su e spinge.  
“D’accordo, è sospetto. Ma i biscotti sono una garanzia”.  
“Giuro che se dentro c’è qualche svitato con la pistola ti uso come scudo umano e esco dalla finestra.” Con il dito levato, sembra veramente serio – non sullo scudo umano, ma sullo svitato con la pistola sì. Roy soffia una risata, le foglie morte scricchiolano sotto i piedi, e lo precede lungo il viale con le mani a tirarsi su il bavero del cappotto.  
“Dipende, so che il signor Armstrong ha una collezione di fucili d’epoca, se ti interessa, e effettivamente potrebbe essere considerato uno svitato, almeno secondo canoni estetici che non presuppongano l’uso smodato di cera per modellarsi la barba in riccioli simmetrici… Non sto scherzando,” assicura, perché Ed si sta rompendo un paio di costole nel tentativo di non ridere. “Purtroppo al momento è fuori per lavoro, ma all’ingresso c’è un ritratto- è enorme, non ti puoi sbagliare. Non farti distrarre dai pavoni e non perdertelo, mi raccomando”.  
Salgono sul patio, Roy ignora con diplomazia un altro accesso di risa quando Ed intravede un pavone infreddolito passeggiare dietro il gazebo, e bussa con una mano mentre con l’altra cerca di abbassare quella di lui, che sta indicando furiosamente. È difficile non ridere, è difficile non lasciarsi trascinare dal suono pieno e spigoloso, brusco come i suoi modi, che Ed cerca di soffocarsi nel gomito senza alcun successo.  
Forse è davvero un peccato, per quella carne. Forse… Passi si avvicinano alla porta, la maniglia cigola un po’ ma la porta scivola limpida sui cardini, a inquadrare l’altezza impossibile della padrona di casa: l’ombra della signora Armstrong investe il patio fino al viale e il ricciolo rimbalza.  
“Sembrerebbe di nuovo tutto a posto,” saluta Roy. “Spero che non le dispiaccia, ho portato un ospite con me. Non ci tratterremo a lungo”.  
“No, certo,” risponde lei, e è ben strano perché di solito cerca di rapirlo e tenerlo lì finché i biscotti non gli escono dalle orecchie; ma forse è solo sorpresa dalla presenza di Ed; lui sta esaminando la statuetta di un cane un po’ troppo muscoloso piantato lì accanto allo stipite della porta e è sempre incredibilmente biondo e dimostra altri dieci anni di meno ora che Roy l’ha sguinzagliato in quella specie di parco giochi.  
Deve essere per quello che la signora Armstrong esita e il suo sorriso non è completamente pieno; si scambiano uno sguardo e Roy sta quasi per chiedere se ci sia qualcosa che non va, quando lei apre del tutto la porta e insiste perché entrino e che i biscotti sono appena fatti e ha anche dell’ottima cioccolata calda, che ci vuole proprio con un tempo così”.  
Roy lascia che Edward lo preceda, ma quando mette piede dentro dimentica di indicargli il ritratto di Philip Gargantos Armstrong, perché c’è qualcosa che non va. Non sa cosa sia, c’è qualcosa che manca: fa scattare il pomello, solleva il mento; ha il naso gelato ma dovrebbe comunque sentire odore di biscotti.  
“C’è uno svitato con la pistola,” dice Ed.  
Roy sbatte le palpebre. Lo guarda fisso: lui ha corrugato le sopracciglia e tiene una mano sollevata, un indice. Sta indicando oltre la sua spalla.  
“Uno svitato con la pistola, Mustang. Lì”.  
“Chi diavolo è il ragazzino? Perché c’è un ragazzino?” sbotta lo svitato con la pistola, ma non la stacca dalla schiena della signora Armstrong, che sta sperimentando un intenso momento di costipazione facciale.  
C’è un uomo con la pistola, indossa un passamontagna e sotto quello ha comunque una benda sull’occhio, come un personaggio dei fumetti. Si sta rivolgendo a un secondo uomo con la pistola, appena sbucato in corridoio. Invece di sperimentale una delle naturali reazioni del panico in un essere umano, Edward Elric pianta i piedi sul tappeto e ringhia.  
“Non sono un ragazzino, cazzo, ho quasi un quarto di secolo!”  
Per qualche motivo inspiegabile che forse dovrebbe discutere con uno psichiatra se esce vivo di lì, una parte del diaframma di Roy esulta. L’altra lo aiuta a cacciare fuori aria per parlare.  
“Mi dispiace, ma abbiamo già chiamato la polizia. Vi conviene lasciar stare la signora e uscire subito, in caso contrario-“  
“In caso contrario? In caso contrario cosa!” Lo svitato numero uno agita la pistola con scarsa cognizione di cosa sia la sicurezza nel campo delle armi da fuoco e Roy scatta istintivamente davanti a Ed: quasi un quarto di secolo è troppo poco per morire, soprattutto non in questo modo, non per colpa sua. Perché deve sicuramente essere colpa sua in qualche stupido, contorto modo che… L’uomo con la benda punta l’arma alla sua testa. “Tu non hai nessun potere qui, Colonnello Mustang… Qui le regole le facciamo noi”.  
Appunto.  
Tutti gli occhi sono per un momento su di lui, pure quelli seri di Philip Gargantos dal ritratto enorme sulla parete.  
“Ho provato a colpirli con il servizio da tè,” ci tiene a dire la signora Armstrong, tremula. “Ma non sono riuscita… Era il servizio buono”.  
Non si capisce se voglia dire che non ce l’ha fatta moralmente a sacrificarlo o se sia solo rammaricata per averlo rotto inutilmente: non può pensarci adesso, Roy deve pensare ad altro più in fretta, ma c’è solo il suo stupido grado militare nelle orecchie e la chiara consapevolezza che, sì, è proprio colpa sua e non in qualche modo vago e karmico; è proprio colpa sua e basta e la signora Armstrong non ha nessuna colpa e meno colpa di chiunque altro, lì, meno contesto e meno responsabilità, ce l’ha Edward Elric.  
Che ha lasciato il cellulare in macchina, o così sta dicendo mentre, mani ai lati della testa, viene perquisito da quelle enormi e brusche del grosso sequestratore che le colpe di Roy gli hanno calato addosso.  
“Non toccarlo,” si scopre a pronunciare, la voce più roca di quanto vorrebbe. È solo che – non può sopportarlo, questo. Lui, la sua vita non è più – colonnelli, pistole, violenza, questo. La signora Armstrong e i suoi biscotti, Edward Elric e i suoi capelli biondi, la sua felpa rosso fotonico e la sua risata contagiosa, non hanno nulla a che fare con colonnelli e pistole.  
Non ha idea di quando il suo braccio si sia stretto attorno alla gola dell’uomo, ma la presa si allenta non appena la signora Armstrong grida, insieme all’altro criminale.  
“L’ammazzo! Lascialo o la donna è morta! Bald- “  
I polmoni di Roy si schiacciano e rimbalzano, il dolore vibra come un suono acuto fino alla mascella: la gomitata gli ruba il fiato e lo spedisce contro l’attaccapanni. Schiva la caduta di un cappotto solo perché è impegnato per un momento a perdere l’equilibrio tutto da un lato e è un peccato perché un cappotto è molto meno doloroso del calcio di una pistola. Ma anche quello non arriva: stava calando dall’alto, invece nel mezzo compare un altro braccio e all’improvviso la faccia di Roy è a un centimetro da una coda di capelli molto biondi.  
“Diamoci una calmata, tutti quanti,” dice Ed, proprietario del braccio. Usa un tono secco e ruvido e è così semplicemente bizzarro che per un momento nel corridoio cala il silenzio. O forse è che la nuca di Roy ha incontrato l’attaccapanni in modo abbastanza violento e al momento le sue orecchie fischiano.  
Bald, se si chiama così, tira indietro braccio e pistola come si fosse bruciato, mentre Ed riabbassa il proprio senza smettere di mostrare le mani in modo sorprendentemente conciliante. Roy tossisce un respiro e chiude gli occhi per un secondo: quando li riapre è di nuovo in piedi e ha alzato anche lui le mani, non cederà all’impulso doloroso di provare almeno a massaggiarsi le costole.  
“Che diavolo ti è saltato in testa?”  
È tutto sbagliato: non dovrebbe essere lui a farsi rimproverare dagli occhi lampeggianti di Edward Elric. Forse ha una mezza concussione, perché sembra che il suo viso sia sbucato fuori dalla nebbia. “Ti vuoi far ammazzare? Datti una calmata”.  
Bald emette una verso costernato che suona molto come “perché lui urla, dovrei urlare io”, ma Roy non riesce davvero a concentrarsi su di lui, anche se è quello con la pistola.  
“Voglio- vogliono me,” riesce a dire, perché forse effettivamente era ovvio solo per lui e per i due tizi armati. “Per me va bene, tu-“ Non c’entri niente, stai indietro, fatti da parte. Esistono un centinaio di efficaci e molto raziocinanti formule che potrebbe produrre anche con metà del cervello fuori uso, perché sa quello che deve fare e lo farà: farà tutto ciò che è necessario, è pronto, è una vita che pronto. Non è pronto a ricevere un indice piantato nello stesso sterno in cui Bald ha deposto una gomitata un secondo prima, ma non riesce neppure a gemere davvero.  
“L’abnegazione è una stronzata che serve a appagare il tuo fottuto ego,” dice Ed. Lo ringhia, incazzato a morte. “Se devi fare altre cazzate eroiche è meglio se te ne resti fermo, siamo intesi?”  
Non è biologicamente possibile che Edward Elric abbia le fiamme negli occhi, ma è un peccato che sia voltato verso Roy, perché se i due sequestratori l’avessero visto, forse avrebbero ritenuto saggio posare le armi e uscire con discrezione dalla porta. Magari anche risarcire il servizio da tè.  
“Ma tu chi diavolo credi di essere?” sbotta invece Bald, la pistola salda tra le mani e ancoral’indice pericolosamente poggiato sul grilletto.  
Edward si volta, il suo capo si inclina di appena un grado, i capelli scivolano poco sul cappuccio rosso – bizzarro non inizia neppure lontanamente a coprire nulla del genere – e la sua voce è ferma. Scrolla la spalla sinistra, naturalmente sbilenco e insieme oltremondano.  
“A quanto pare sono un dottore,” risponde, e ha così poco senso che, davvero, nessuno si azzarda a contraddirlo. 

*

Tutte le cose, molteplici, infinite, che Roy ha sbagliato nella vita, sono sempre in qualche modo tornate a colpirlo sulla nuca nei momenti più inaspettati.  
Guerriglieri separatisti contro i quali a diretto operazioni che ne hanno tagliato le teste e sensibilmente ridotte le forze, qualcosa come un decennio fa, non sono tra le più bizzarre. In qualche modo, Roy ha messo in conto che prima o poi tutto il male che ha fatto tornerà a galla per soffocarlo, ma onestamente non si aspettava succedesse nel salotto di casa Armstrong in compagnia di un venticinquenne conosciuto la sera stessa e sorprendentemente a proprio agio con una pistola puntata alla testa.  
“Okay, scusate, mettiamo un secondo ordine,” dice, il tono molto serio da esposizione didattica. “Voi sono cinque giorni che sabotate il sistema di sorveglianza di questa casa e poi lo rimettere a posto sapendo che la signora avrebbe chiamato Mustang in persona e non qualcun altro”. Lei tira un po’ su col naso, grave, e si tampona un occhio col fazzoletto ricamato, seduta impettita sulla poltrona del marito.  
“Farabutti,” dice, metà affranta e metà oltraggiata. Forse persino più oltraggiata che affranta, difficile a dirsi dietro gli strati di doloroso contegno che le sorreggono il busto come fosse accomodata su un trono.  
Ed ha meno di un quarto di secolo e deve essere una persona tremendamente irresponsabile o forse separata dalla realtà, non si spiega altrimenti perché mai tutta quella situazione sembri avergli stimolato nient’altro che una qual certa curiosità antropologica.  
“E quindi ogni volta avete finto che fosse un guasto e poi invece oggi siete entrati in casa, avete costretto la signora a chiamare Mustang e avete aspettato che arrivasse per poterlo uccidere con una pistola, dentro casa”.  
“Sì, ragazzino, è quello che abbiamo fatto. Abbiamo pianificato e atteso… Finché non siamo stati sicuri che saresti venuto da solo e convinto di essere al sicuro”. Bald lo soffia dritto nell’orecchio di Roy, in modo più che fastidioso. È il più grosso dei due e forse ha i baffi perché il passamontagna fruscia quando parla.  
“Okay,” prosegue Ed: non è spaventato. Non è neppure agitato, al massimo scontento e sta lì a parlare come se stessero giocando a risiko e lui dovesse pianificare la sua prossima mossa. “Mi pare un pelo contorto, onestamente”.  
“Sai cosa, ragazzino? Tu parli schifosamente troppo,” lo apostrofa l’altro uomo e Roy si ritrova il metallo freddo contro la tempia: ha scalpitato. Se quello si avvicina ancora a Ed o alla signora Armstrong…  
“D’accordo, senza dare voti di qualità, direi che il piano è riuscito. Complimenti,” dice. “Adesso lasciateli andare, tutti e due. È di me che volete vendicarvi e non c’è alcun motivo di coinvolgere altre persone. Questa è una faccenda tra me e voi”.  
“Signor Mustang, no!”  
È quasi confortante che qualcuno lo urli, anche se è la signora Armstrong che sta chiaramente sperimentando una crisi di nervi, specie quando le viene intimato di star zitta in toni orrendamente scortesi – sarà forse tutta quella scortesia a ammazzarla, a giudicare da come le guance le si riempiono di chiazze rossastre.  
“Oh, certo, com’è nobile,” dice Bald, e la potenza dinamica del suo sputacchiare riesce in qualche modo a superare il passamontagna. Roy sarebbe disgustato all’idea se non ne fosse più che altro meravigliato in quel modo assurdo per cui nei momenti drammatici ogni piccola cosa si dilata in stupida comicità nella sua testa. “Ma noi sappiamo che non è la verità, non è così, Mustang? Noi sappiamo chi sei davvero”.  
Roy vorrebbe poter dire di essere nuovo a questo genere di tirate borderline con una seduta psichiatrica, ma esperienza vuole che le persone armate e arrabbiate che ce l’hanno con lui tendano altrettanto speso a volergli spiegare per filo e per segno tutti i motivi per i quali la persona di Roy è radice e causa prima di ogni male. E dovrebbe ringraziarle, perché è anche il motivo per cui è ancora vivo – questo e il grilletto rapido di Riza Hawkeye.  
La bocca della pistola gli si ficca giusto sotto il mento, all’attaccatura della lingua. Tira indietro il capo e prova a non tossire, senza troppo successo.  
“Il colonnello Roy Mustang, un bel grado altisonante… Tutto abnegazione e nobili propositi adesso, ma quest’uomo non è nient’altro che uno sporco assassino, ecco quello che è. Vuoi che non sappia che non ti ricordi neppure il mio nome, Mustang? Tu non ti sei preoccupato dei danni collaterali, quando ci avete attaccato, tu e gli schifosi cani dell’esercito di questo Paese corrotto non vi siete preoccupati di alzare le armi contro i vostri stessi connazionali. Avete ucciso e devastato- nostro padre! Nostro padre era un vero uomo, nostro padre credeva in un ideale-“  
Se lo ricorda? Roy dubita ricorderebbe il padre di quest’uomo se pure lui decidesse di togliersi il passamontagna. È meschino, è orribile, è un'altra delle cose imperdonabili della sua vita: non è vero che li ricorda tutti, i volti di chi ha ucciso. Ne ricorda alcuni, a volte, e in ogni caso cerca di dimenticarli; è così che è sopravvissuto, dopotutto. Deglutisce, riapre gli occhi e quelli dall’altro lato della stanza sono gialli e attenti, lo stanno guardando così fisso che sembra vogliano inviargli qualche genere di messaggio telepatico, ma seppure una ciocca dei capelli di Edward sembra decisa a rimanere antigravitazionale lì nel mezzo della sua fronte, Roy dubita seriamente che possa anche inviare segnali radio.  
Distoglie lo sguardo: se continua a guardarlo, la sua faccia così tremendamente giovane, così straordinariamente viva, il senso di colpa finirà per masticarlo dall’interno.  
“Non vi hanno visti in faccia. Non hanno idea di chi siate,” riprende, muove solo le pupille per inquadrare l’unico occhio visibile dell’uomo oltre la canna della pistola. “Io vi seguirò dove volete e potremo risolverla tra noi”.  
Il metallo è così freddo che è un sintomo di quanto sia teso, il fatto che quando la pistola gli finisce sbattuta dietro l’orecchio non sussulti neanche. Si limita a serrare un momento gli occhi, ma non c’è sparo, non c’è proprio un bel niente, a parte un singhiozzo breve della signora Armstrong.  
“Chiudi quella bocca, Mustang, o ti ci ficco la pistola dentro, tu-“  
“Andiamo, vogliamo stare qui a lanciare minacce ancora a lungo?”  
Roy rimette a fuoco la stanza e Ed è ancora ragionevolmente sotto tiro, ma questo non sembra inibirlo dal provare perlomeno a gesticolare. “Senza offesa, eh, ma più cerco di capire la logica qui in mezzo più mi sembra di essere finito in un episodio della Pimpa,” dice, anche se adesso la pistola è tutta contro di lui e la signora Armstrong sembra ormai semisvenuta in poltrona.  
“Edward-“ inizia Roy, ma solo per finire con la testa china e la pistola a rifargli l’acconciatura.  
“Okay, sentite, non è che voglia stare qui a insegnare alla gente a fare i guerriglieri o che ne so, ma questo è proprio un modo ritardato di comportarsi”.  
“Ragazzo, tu hai un desiderio di morte inespresso o cosa…”  
“Dico solo che esistevano un centinaio di modi più efficaci per farlo fuori,” insiste lui e ignora l’ammonimento simultaneo dei sequestratori e della gola di Roy stesso, che forse morirà di infarto prima che qualcuno prema un grilletto. “Potevate investirlo con la macchina, per la miseria. Potevate sparargli da un motorino, potevate-“  
Edward sta elencando modalità di omicidio mafioso e Roy vorrebbe urlargli di smettere, di stare fermo, di non provare a… Sta provando a alzarsi, più vicino al gomito del sequestratore, ma gli occhi scattano per un istante minuscolo dritti verso Roy: non è telepatia, ma funziona. In qualche contorto, folle modo, funziona.  
“Diavolo, persino piantare un cecchino davanti alla sua finestra sarebbe stato meglio di questo!”  
“Seduto, dannazione, sta’ seduto!”  
È un secondo: il sequestratore munito di entrambi gli occhi si avvicina, la pistola tenuta rigida tra dita nevrotiche. Ed la guarda e è di sicuro un riflesso del lampadario, perché di certo non ha le fiamme negli occhi o qualcosa di deficiente e drammatico su questa linea, però un secondo la pistola è nella manona dell’uomo, quello successivo la mano è un metro più avanti e annaspa vuota, mentre in una sequenza impossibilmente veloce il suo gomito emette un rumore secco di cose rotte e la suola di una scarpa rosso fotonico si pianta dritta sulla faccia annessa ancor prima che il suo proprietario abbia il tempo di gemere. Le orecchie di Roy fischiano perché il colpo è partito e c’è sangue, ma viene tutto dalle narici dell’uomo rannicchiato sul tappeto in posizione fetale mentre Edward Elric, incredibilmente alto, con entrambi i piedi sul tavolino da caffè in delicato marmo verde e un’aura dorata di furia divina, ricarica l’arma con manualità degna di Riza e la punta contro la testa dell’uomo ancora a terra. E lui sa perfettamente dove vada messo il dito per attenersi alle prescrizioni di sicurezza.  
Roy non ha capito se a essersi congelato sia lui o Bald, che gli sta ficcando la canna della pistola in un punto dolorosissimo sotto il mento.  
Eppure – eppure è Edward quello che irraggia furia, lì.  
“Ora, molla quella cazzo di pistola oppure tuo fratello è morto,” sentenzia . È giudice, giuria e boia – non è una frase da film, è un ordine di guerra: la pistola sulla mascella di Roy si irrigidisce e quando la pressione si fa più lieve scopre che avrà l’emicrania, qualcosa come subitoadesso. Ricaccia indietro un brivido, ma deve essere contagioso perché scivola nella voce dell’uomo alle sue spalle.  
“Tu chi diavolo… Come fai a sapere che è mio fratello?”  
Le sopracciglia di Edward si inarcano, poi precipitano nel mezzo. Poi strabuzza gli occhi e ha di nuovo ventiqualcos’anni, forse anche un po’ meno.  
“Ma porcammerda, siete davvero i criminali più incapaci del sistema terra? L’hai detto tu,” dice, tra i denti. Forse ringhierà di frustrazione: sembra molto più pericoloso di entrambi i due marcantoni con tanto di passamontagna e il merito è della pistola per un blando cinquanta percento. “Nostro padre di qua e nostro padre di là… Insomma, diavolo, se non volevi che lo sapessi dovevi magari provare a tenere la cazzo di bocca chiusa? Non ce la posso fare”. Caccia l’aria dal naso, stressato. “Allora, questa pistola, la butti a terra o vuoi un invito scritto?”  
Bald sta respirando, da qualche parte sopra la testa di Roy; prova a scambiare uno sguardo con la signora Armstrong, ma lei ha assunto sembianze catatoniche e fissa imbambolata il foro di proiettile che si è piantato nel ritratto a mezzobusto della sua primogenita. Roy la conosce e non sarebbe per nulla contenta di una cosa del genere.  
C’è un movimento, nella sua visuale periferica, il braccio che teneva la pistola contro la sua testa si sta abbassando e c’è quasi del sollievo nell’aria, per un solo secondo sospeso prima che di nuovo la voce di Edward ringhi feroce, minaccioso abbastanza perché anche l’ammasso gemente sotto il tavolino decida che sia decisamente meglio restare raggomitolato lì.  
“Prima scaricala, diosanto!”  
L’uomo obbedisce quasi in fretta, le dita per un momento un po’ inette quando lascia cadere il caricatore a terra con un tonfo secco. Ed alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ora calciala verso di me. Possibile che bisogna spiegarvi tutto? Ma chi vi ha addestrati, Peppa Pig?”  
La pistola rimbalza su una delle zampe leonine del tavolino e resta lì, innocua.  
“Signora, può andare a chiamare la polizia? Poi esca dalla casa,” dice Ed. Sono cose che dovrebbe dire Roy: è tutta colpa sua, da principio, dovrebbe essere lui quello che… La signora Armstrong si alza su gambe un po’ tremolanti, rivolge uno sguardo duro alla stanza e si raccoglie la gonna lunga tra le mani per superare tutti col naso all’aria.  
“Quando lo verrà a sapere mio marito finirete in guai seri, giovanotti,” dice, poi si ferma un momento sotto lo stipite della porta. “Per cortesia, caro, cerca di non sparare altri colpi se puoi”.  
“Dipende da quello che decidono di fare questi due imbecilli, signora,” risponde Ed.  
Roy ha un’emicrania potentissima, si preme per un secondo i palmi sugli occhi. Ci sono ottime probabilità che riaprendoli scopra di essere finito in un vicolo accanto a un bidone della spazzatura e con molto rum sulla camicia.  
Quando li riapre fa in tempo appena a sentire lo “ehi!” di Ed, che l’addestramento gli si accende nel cervello come un maledetto esoscheletro; lascia scivolare il pugno a un soffio dalla sua guangia, il grido di Bald nell’orecchio, poi infila la gomitata sotto la mascella e con la mano a coppa rintrona timpano, testa e passamontagna annesso. La pupilla dell’unico occhio scivola in alto mentre Bald cade in basso. Nel dubbio sia una finta, Roy gli infila anche una ginocchiata nello stomaco.  
“Ma quindi non sei inutile,” commenta Ed. Lo guarda trascinare l’uomo, pesantissimo e svenuto, senza muovere un solo mignolo per aiutarlo. È solamente giusto, quindi Roy si stira la schiena a metà strada e sospira.  
“Ammetto di essere fuori allenamento”.  
Ed lo studia da sotto in su esattamente come nel parcheggio, un millennio e mezzo fa.  
“Pensavo che avessero sbagliato tizio, onestamente,” dice e ghigna anche un po’. “Un caso di omonimia o che ne so”.  
Roy riderebbe se ne avesse la forza. Invece scuote blando il capo e si domanda se non sia il caso di andare da un medico, visto che in quella stanza non ce ne sono – potrebbe essere emicrania, potrebbe essere un ictus: di sicuro non c’è alcuna altra spiegazione al fatto che al momento vorrebbe solo abbracciare Edward Elric, che gli ha salvato la vita invece di avere un legittimo attacco di panico e scoppiare in lacrime colme di dignità come la signora Armstrong.  
Scioglie i cordoni dalle tende monumentali che ha davanti e si china per decidere come fare a legare in modo efficiente i polsi dei due.  
Forse ha veramente un legame telepatico con Edward Elric, oppure più semplicemente al momento Roy è molto stupido mentre lui ragiona ancora a mente perfettamente lucida e ha capito senza input cos’è che volesse fare; fatto sta che si ritrovano inginocchiati vicini a discutere sui nodi da marinaio sotto lo sguardo vacuo dell’uomo col naso ancora molto rotto sotto il passamontagna storto. Ed glielo sfila e commenta con un sonoro “bleah”, mentre Roy registra con stanchezza che no, non ha idea di chi siano queste persone, neanche un po’.  
“Non sei un dottore,” dicequindi. La sua voce suona stupida e roca e Edward ha ragione quando sbatte le palpebre come se gli fosse appena cresciuto un brufolo parlante in mezzo alla fronte. “Cosa fai per vivere, visto che non sei un dottore?”  
La sua faccia si immobilizza per un secondo, poi il movimento risale dalle dita che stringono le corde in modo decisamente aggressivo.  
Forse è un marzialista – non forse. Di sicuro qualcuno gli ha insegnato il combattimento corpo a corpo: probabilmente sarà deriso da tutti perché in realtà è famoso e avrebbe dovuto vederlo alle finali di judo nelle olimpiadi scorse. Forse insegna difesa personale. Forse è il gestore di un’armeria. Forse è un guerrigliero di qualche gruppo estremista proprio come i due che stanno legando e quello è tutto un piano prestabilito, qualche scontro tra bande e quindi forse in realtà Roy è stato semplicemente il catalizzatore di una molto più ampia trama.  
Edward si gratta il mento.  
“Eh, sono un dottorando. Chimica applicata,” dice, poi assottiglia le palpebre e distoglie lo sguardo e Roy potrebbe quasi interpretarlo come una sorta di imbarazzo, se non fosse che forse si sta solo concentrando per evitare che qualche braccio si liberi e infici la possibilità di tornare a casa vivi e sbattere la testa di Havoc contro uno spigolo – dopo la violenza non richiesta di stasera, Roy potrebbe accontentarsi: l’omicidio al momento sembra esagerato.  
“Ehi, uh, tutto okay?” domanda Edward, in piedi. Ha di nuovo la pistola in mano, ma anche della titubanza negli occhi e una linea tesa nelle spalle che non c’era mentre minacciava criminali armati. Questa persona disarma sequestratori col krav maga e poi si perde se c’è da incrociare il suo sguardo: Roy ha la peggiore emicrania della sua vita, Roy è l’essere più abominevole che abbia mai calcato il suolo di questo pianeta.  
Sta piovendo, fuori, questo almeno spiega perché avesse la sensazione di avere la testa sottovuoto.  
“Quello che hai detto, l’abnegazione…”  
Ed lo sorprende, ancora: sbuffa e si lascia cadere sul tavolino con la pistola tra le ginocchia, di colpo l’aria stanca.  
“Non è mia, è mio fratello quello delle frasi pregne di pathos… Ha ragione però,” aggiunge, il tono brusco. “Non puoi darti per morto se non sei ancora morto, merda. Ce l’avrai qualcuno da cui tornare, quindi non farlo più”.  
Suona come una maledizione, brucia da qualche parte tra le costole e è forse una delle cose migliori che chiunque gli abbia mai detto. Deve chiedere scusa a Riza.  
“C’è qualcosa che posso fare?” Per scusarmi, per fare ammenda con l’universo. Per toglierti quell’espressione angustiata dalla faccia, per cancellare gli ultimi quaranta minuti- l’ultima giornata. L’ultima settimana, da quando alla sorella di Havoc è venuto in mente di parlare di me a tuo fratello.  
Ed inarca un sopracciglio, anche quello è biondo in un modo che l’aggettivo biondo non riesce a incapsulare.  
“Se puoi materializzarmi del cibo nello stomaco sarebbe fantastico, sto morendo di fame,” dice, fuori dal cervello cotonato di Roy, dall’alto della sua lucente, irrealistica e concretissima persona. È vivo, mentre lo esala, e in momento, un momento minuscolo subito compresso e masticato e dimenticato, sembra che debba cadere a pezzi, gli arti smontati e i capelli e tutto quel rosso acceso solo un grumo informe di indumenti e sonno – Roy non si alzerà per abbracciarlo, avvolgerlo a kebab in una coperta e sistemarlo nel sedile posteriore della sua auto per riportarlo a casa senza sembrare per questo uno psicopatico. È chiaramente l’emicrania che sta parlando, quindi no, non lo farà; si siede però, sul tavolino accanto a lui – distanza di cortesia, è a portata di calcio in faccia. Ed gli lancia uno sguardo rapido con la coda dell’occhio. Si passa un indice sotto il naso e poi si gratta la nuca, quasi assente. La voce della signora Armstrong, a telefono, arriva breve e concitata da qualche corridoio più in là, ma è rumore bianco quanto la pioggia.  
“Direi che non mangeremo biscotti, stasera,” dice Roy. Cosa sta facendo? È stupido, dovrebbe chiamare Riza, dovrebbe essere operativo, fare cose. Non riesce a far altro che guardare gli occhi gialli che lo studiano, il ghigno breve stanco ma in qualche modo pulito – quella pistola è un bluff, deve esserlo. Quelli non sono gli occhi di un assassino, la risata di un assassino.  
“Un vero peccato, cazzo. Ci avevo messo il pensiero”.  
“Però dovrei avere uno Snikers”. Ce l’ha davvero: nella tasca del cappotto, mezzo spiaccicato: è di Breda, Hawkeye l’ha sequestrato e lui l’ha ritrovato e poi – e poi niente, stupide cose da ufficio, stupide sciocchezze stupide che rendono la sua vita decente e degna, nonostante le morti dei padri di qualcuno, dei fratelli di qualcun altro, e il sangue indelebile che gli gronda dalle mani.  
“Ehi!” fa Ed e la confezione già provata dello Snikers scoppietta quando glielo strappa di mano. “Non ho detto che non lo volevo”.  
Dovrebbe chiedergli dove abbia imparato a menare le mani a quel modo, a usare una pistola a quel modo – non lo insegnano nelle università, vero? – dovrebbe chiedergli se vuole uscire a cena con lui, davvero, e raccontargli tutto davanti a tutto il cibo che vuole. Ma ha le guance gonfie di noccioline e caramello, quando annuncia a voce molto alta che stanno arrivando le sirene, anche se di sicuro le ha già viste tutto il vicinato.  
Non può chiedere di armi a qualcuno che ha le guance gonfie di Snikers, davvero. 

*  
Quando Roy racconta che Riza è una santa, in realtà intende una di quelle figure furenti e ammantate di luce che uccidono i draghi con le spade, perché niente in lei potrebbe mai ricordare qualche vittima passiva che accetta di immolarsi in sacrificio. Riza Hawkeye è la sua santa protettrice e patrona e Roy la venera tanto quanto la teme.  
Sta aspettando fuori oltre la porta a vetri che l’agente Brosch finisca di stampare la deposizione così che Roy possa piantarci la propria firma in triplice copia con la bic mezza mangiucchiata che sta sulla scrivania; sembra innocua, seduta sulla sedia con il cappotto sulle ginocchia e l’espressione meno vitale di un austero ritratto di Philip Gargantos Armstrong. È arrivata solo un minuto dopo la polizia stessa e Roy non ha afferrato la situazione nel dettaglio, però è quasi certo che lei abbia in qualche modo compreso tutto sulla base del fatto che lui aveva smesso di rispondere al cellulare – pare che un agente abbia dovuto dissuaderla in modo fisico dal mettere lei stessa le manette agli aggressori. Di sicuro Black Hayate, il cane, è riuscito perlomeno a mordere Bald.  
Sarebbe tutto più chiaro se Roy non avesse anche l’emicrania del secolo – e fame: una fame stupida ma non poi così insensata di Snikers. Non si pente un singolo secondo di averlo regalato a Ed.  
“La richiameremo domani, adesso vada a farsi una dormita,” dice l’agente Ross, che è una persona molto cortese e non gli ha rivolto una quantità eccessiva di domande incredibilmente stupide, cosa che purtroppo capita fin troppo spesso durante eventuali deposizioni o interrogatori.  
Roy pianta la mano sul pomello della porta e per un momento si domanda se anche per quello debba ringraziare il grado che non ha più; intanto Riza e Black Hayate non si sono mossi di un millimetro lì di fronte, c’è da temere che quando si alzeranno in piedi la parete crolli – non succede: Riza sa sempre dove sia il baricentro dell’universo, sa sempre dove siano le cose che Roy non sapeva di aver perso, infatti gli porge il suo cappotto.  
“Ho parcheggiato qui sotto”.  
Certo che lo ha fatto, ha seguito la volante e ha convinto un intero dipartimento a lasciarle portare il cane dentro con il solo uso di un’efficace comunicazione non verbale.  
Roy fa per annuire, ma lo bloccano il dolore cervicale e la faccia di Riza stessa, che è bionda. Un bel biondo, ha sempre amato i capelli di Riza – e non c’entra che lei fosse la sua seconda cotta adolescenziale, subito dopo Will Smith – ma non è il biondo che cerca al momento.  
“Non posso, devo-“  
Lei solleva una mano, sospira.  
“Aspetto in macchina, non metterci troppo”.  
La telepatia è estremamente utile. Si lasciano davanti all’ascensore e Roy vorrebbe adesso la capacità di leggere anche nella mente dei poliziotti di passaggio, così da domandare dove sia Edward Elric e perché non l’abbia più visto anche se effettivamente non ha più visto neppure la signora Armstrong – suo figlio Alex è piovuto nel mezzo della deposizione per abbracciarlo, però. Roy ha ancora macchie umide di lacrime virili sulla camicia.  
Probabilmente la mossa più sensata è fare dietrofront e chiedere all’agente Ross, ma a quel punto in corridoio, in fondo, individua una figura lunga e molto bionda. È il biondo giusto, sono le dimensioni che non tornano, ma è proprio il biondo giusto e ha coperto la distanza prima ancora che il poco buonsenso rimastogli sia riuscito a invitarlo alla calma.  
“No, Win, non l’hanno arresta- Non sto dicendo una bugia, non sono mica Ed. Sì,” sta dicendo questa persona, questo clone sbagliato di Edward Elric, adeguatamente alto, coi capelli corti e vestito di indumenti dai colori sobri. Roy sbatte le palpebre davanti alla sua felpa con la stampa di Pusheen – Elicia l’adora – e si rende conto di sembrare un pazzo malintenzionato solo quando il tono di lui si fa perplesso. Cambia orecchio al cellulare e fa un passo indietro come credesse di essere in mezzo a bloccare il transito. “No, Win, nessuna pistola, stai tranquilla. Lo sai com’è fatto, ha menato le mani e quindi gli hanno fatto un mucchio di domande, tutto qua. Dì alla zia di stare tran… Sì, zia, lo so che tu sei tranquilla. Dì a Winry di stare tranquilla, okay? Tutto sotto controllo. Sì. Vi chiamo domani. Sì, anche io… No, non credo che questo glielo dirò okay, potrete insultarvi domani con calma. Dormite bene!” Riaggancia e poi sospira, gli occhi chiusi e le spalle flosce per un istante. Quando li riapre, lo inquadra e Roy forse resterà a guardarlo per sempre perché sono dorati anche quelli.  
“Posso aiutarla?”  
“Sono Roy Mustang,” si presenta e è la decisione giusta perché le sopracciglia molto bionde del molto biondo fratello di Edward Elric si sollevano.  
“Oh,” dice. E poi ancora: “Oh, il signor Roy Mustang! Salve, Alphonse Elric”.  
Roy gli stringe la mano prima di tutto perché lui gliela porge, ma qui termina la capacità del suo cervello di agire in modo adeguato.  
“Effettivamente c’erano delle pistole coinvolte. Sono desolato, è stata tutta colpa mia-“  
“Sì, mi hanno raccontato della questione della ehm, vendetta di guerra?” propone. È amichevole, quasi in modo incoerente con la situazione o perlomeno con l’umore di Roy – è anche balsamico e devastante insieme, elargisce l’assoluzione senza che lui neppure debba chiederla. “Ho preferito censurare alcune parti a beneficio dei parenti. Non credo a questo punto che sarà troppo stupito se le rivelo che mio fratello tende a attirare eventi catastrofici come carta moschicida… Almeno questa volta nessuno si è procurato una concussione.” Lo studia un po’ più a fondo, ha lo stesso sguardo analitico di Edward, ma c’è qualcosa di diverso o meglio non c’è: mancano le ombre e le fiamme e tutte le altre allucinazioni proiettate sicuramente da Roy stesso, ma che gli hanno in qualche modo impedito di rendersi conto prima di tutto che gli occhi di Edward sprizzano semplice intelligenza, in un modo che è limpido nel taglio mite di quelli di Alphonse.  
Roy sorride, esausto.  
“Tutte le mie conoscenze tendono a dire lo stesso di me, purtroppo”.  
“Pare proprio si tratti di una straordinaria congiuntura, allora,” risponde Alphonse. Poi la porta lì di fronte urla sui cardini e il pomello ha di sicuro fatto una crepa nel muro. La bacheca coi turni si inclina un po’ sulla parete.  
“E fate quello che vi pare, sono evaso da un carcere drachmiano una volta, posso farlo di nuovo!”  
La coda bionda di Ed rotea e quasi gli frusta la faccia quando si gira per inquadrare Alphonse, che comunque è impegnato a spalmarsi una mano sulla faccia.  
“Non dice sul serio!” assicura, affacciato oltre lo stipite.  
Ed rilassa le sopracciglia e incrocia le braccia.  
“Sì che dico sul serio,” dice, e Roy non fa nessuna fatica a crederci. Se gli raccontasse che il mese scorso si è fatto una passeggiata su Marte, la sua unica reazione sarebbe qualche domanda incuriosita sull’atmosfera. “È stata una cazzo di giornata di merda, quella”.  
“Peggiore di questa?” domanda Roy e se anche Alphonse stesse parlando dentro un megafono invece che a tono molto moderato con un agente di polizia, è sicuro che non distinguerebbe una sillaba. Ed è ancora più stanco e ancora più sgualcito di due ore fa; grattarsi una guancia con l’indice è probabilmente all’ultimo posto tra i gesti erotici di qualunque cultura mondiale e quindi un sintomo di quanto la testa di Roy sia messa male dal momento che lo trova incredibilmente attraente, a partire dal ciuffo molto biondo fino alle vecchie scarpe molto rosse.  
“Almeno ho visto un pavone, non avevo mai visto un pavone” commenta, le mani affondate nelle tasche della felpa. Roy infila le proprie in quelle del cappotto, così la sua emicrania non lo spingerà a abbracciarlo.  
“Ci hai salvato la vita,” dice.  
Il mento di Ed si raddrizza di colpo e – lo guarda come se avesse parlato in un’altra lingua.  
In quel momento le mani di Alphonse gli atterrano sulle spalle, il poliziotto se n’è tornato in ufficio brontolando qualcosa sul fatto che sia passata da dannata mezzanotte e sarebbe bello se i testimoni, le vittime, i parenti e i potenziali terroristi si togliessero dalle scatole così che la gente che lavora possa tornarsene a casa propria – dato che domani, eh, lavora.  
“Fratellone,” dice Alphonse, che non sembra per nulla toccato da… Beh, da nulla. “Perché tu e il signor Mustang non continuate a flirtare al piano di sotto? Io vado a recuperare i tuoi effetti personali… Se non rispondi darò per scontato che ti sia messo il cappello come ti avevo detto e che ora tu non ce l’abbia perché i terroristi ti hanno vietato di mettertelo”. Lui sorride, soave, e Ed chiude la bocca.  
“Non puoi dirmi di mettere il fottuto cappello, ho quattordici mesi più di te!” gli grida, ma lui ha già sorriso anche a Roy e li ha superati, a quanto pare del tutto al corrente di dove debba andare nonostante, Roy lo nota in quel momento, abbia indosso delle morbide moppine viola a forma di gatto del Cheshire che fanno sospettare una corsa folle da casa a lì.  
“Roba da pazzi,” dice Ed, alla bacheca dei turni. “Capito che mi tocca sopportare?”  
“Credo abbiate ottimi geni,” risponde Roy, e Ed si tossisce nel gomito. È l’emicrania, è colpa dell’emicrania: quindi si schiarisce la voce e ritenta. “Intendo dire… Sembra un ragazzo in gamba. Come te, del resto”.  
“Eh,” emette Ed, e pencola all’improvviso un po’ di lato, tutto il peso sulla destra. “Qualcosa del genere… Cioè, sicuro che lo è. Al è la persona migliore del pianeta… Ehi, ma quello è un distributore?”  
Roy lo copriva col suo corpo prima che lui si inclinasse, a quanto pare; Ed lo supera in uno schizzo di rosso e biondo.  
“Non credi che mangiare altre merendine sia poco salutare, per stasera?” Lo raggiunge Roy, mentre lui è impegnato a studiare le spirali di metallo con espressione scettica. I passi rimbombano nel corridoio vuoto.  
“Chiudi quella fogna, muoio di fame… La prossima volta organizza la cena prima del tentato omicidio, magari”.  
“La prossima volta…” L’ha detto a voce alta, vero? Se lo sente scivolare sulla lingua e se ne pente quando ancora non ha concluso, perché Ed si è voltato di scatto e di colpo ha il panico negli occhi, come se gli stesse puntando una pistola alla tempia – neanche. Le pistole non lo riducono così.  
“Ho dett- non intendevo niente! Era solo un modo di dire, come diavolo si dice-“ gesticola così forte nello spazio tra loro che Roy sente quasi freddo. Deglutisce e si sveglia, la sensazione della caffeina che entra in circolo.  
“La prossima volta farò così,” dice, è quasi sicuro di star sorridendo per via di qualcosa di giallo e scintillante che gli è appena cresciuto nello stomaco. “O magari potremmo sostituire il tentato omicidio con qualcosa di più rilassante, dopo”.  
“Eh,” dice Ed, anche se non è una parola e anche se sembra gli abbia appena proposto di vestirsi da Draco Malfoy e accompagnarlo al Comicon con Elicia. Anche lui deglutisce, il suo pomo d’Adamo va su e poi giù, prima che le pupille comincino a rimbalzare in giro – tutto tranne che gli occhi di Roy.  
“Solo se ti va,” dice lui, si sforza di spiegare e rimanere calmo e non convincersi di aver appena, di nuovo, provocato una mezza catastrofe. “Voglio dire, lo capisco perfettamente se non vuoi rivedermi mai più, sarebbe legittimo e in buona parte anche consigliabile considerato…”  
“Tu vuoi?”  
Come fa a credere che non voglia? Ma lo sta domandando sul serio: serio e terrorizzato. Roy non ha capito niente di Edward Elric, e vuole capire così intensamente, adesso, che la sensazione fa quasi paura.  
“Sì. Sì, io… Decisamente sì”.  
In qualche momento la schiena di Ed si è spalmata contro il vetro del distributore – è la ritirata di un animale messo all’angolo. Annuisce, l’espressione ancora profondamente perplessa.  
“Okay. Cioè… Mi devi una cena e poi, insomma, è statisticamente improbabile che succeda di nuovo, no? Voglio dire, quanti nemici mortali hai?”  
In quell’istante l’ascensore sibila e la porta si apre sull’espressione per nulla impressionata, se non proprio vagamente omicida, di Riza, che ha senza dubbio aspettato per un numero irragionevole di minuti prima di tornare a cercarlo e Roy – Roy è impazzito, perché gli viene da ridere.  
Ed le lancia un’occhiata, guardingo.  
“Oh, no, per fortuna lei è dalla mia parte… Ma un altro paio d’occhi a guardarmi le spalle mi farebbero comodo, suppongo”.  
Un suono soffice annuncia che le ciabatte morbidose di Al stanno sciacquettando in corridoio dalla direzione esattamente opposta.  
Ed fa per rispondere, lo sguardo folgorato e un angolo della bocca già inclinato in alto – sono più vicini e Roy non sapeva di essersi chinato e… Ma le sopracciglia di Ed si piegano, come avesse appena realizzato qualcosa, e gli occhi scivolano a inquadrare i piedi di suo fratello.  
Se bacia come ride, Roy è sicuro che valga la pena di aspettare.


End file.
